shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Sarada Royal Clan
The Sarada Royal Clan, also called the Saran Royal Family, is a line that extends back to Sarada, the first Oversaran who had defeated King Rao and overthrown the Holy Order. He begat a line of Kings which ruled Kazan and the Council of Nobles for millennia before the return of Rao. At this time another Oversaran called Zanko emerged, though he was not the warrior Sarada was and he fell before Rao. He pledged servitude in exchange for his life, and in turn over threw the Sarada Clan in the name of a restored Holy Order. He thereafter decreed that there would be no more Saran Kings, though the Sarada Clan managed to maintain its prominence because of the incredible warriors it produced for service in the Holy Order’s armies. Almost immediately Zanko, or the Holy Ghost as he was now called, began manipulating the Royal Family’s bloodline in order to achieve the Warrior-Born, a perfect saran fighter who Sarada prophesized would appear in his line and finish King Rao once and for all. He bred the Sarada for strength, speed, and Aura output, genetically engineering each successive generation to maximize these traits. Life for Clan members was extremely brutal, with siblings being forced to fight eachother to the death until only one remained, ensuring that only the strongest would be allowed to contribute their genes. Because of the Ghost's harsh breeding policy, the Sarada Clan was never very large, only ever having a handful of members even counting the Branch members. However, due to their genetic engineering and careful selection, Sarada Clan members were on average several times more powerful than the members of other Clans. During one generation, the Sarada heir, Aragoran fathered three sons, Arisada, Renta, and Dashora. Arisada exhibited considerable power, but Renta was a disappointment upon coming of age and was killed in a deathmatch with his older brother. As he matured Dashora displayed hitherto unforeseen power, and was the strongest non-Oversaran the race had yet produced. Intrigued in the boy's potential, he ordered Arisada to fight this new brother to the death but he refused. The Ghost declared Arisada a criminal and replaced him in the Main House with Dashora. He sent his assassins after Arisada but they failed to kill him. Arisada managed to escape, thereafter founding a Rebellion to restore the Royal Family to the throne and overthrow the Holy Order, freeing the sarans from the Ghost’s tyranny. In the meantime, the Ghost paired Dashora, who had been raised to be a loyal soldier of the Holy Order and the leader of the Ghost’s Holy Warlords, with his strongest daughter, another Holy Warlord named Robia. As he expected the two were drawn to eachother, and had a son together called Cain. The boy was born with S-Class power, and the Ghost believed he represented the pinnacle of his breeding program. Robia became suspicious of her father’s designs for her son, and discovered the degree to which he had been genetically engineered while still in utero. When she discovered she was pregnant again, she was approached by Arisada who told her of the Ghost’s practice of culling the Sarada Clan in order to keep only the strongest. Fearful of what he would do with her twin children she fled before he became aware of them and had them while in hiding. The Ghost managed to track her down and killed her for her insolence, recovering Cain in order to turn him into a weapon. Dashora, who had realized too late that the Ghost had no intention of allowing Robia to live, survived a fight with his former master and took charge of the twins after they were revealed to him by Arisada. As years passed, Cain grew up the sole representative of the Sarada Clan within the Holy Order. As expected he was possessed of unrivaled power and ability, though he had a vicious personality and a habit of killing his teachers once he surpassed them. The Ghost finally gave him a worthy teacher in the Holy Warlord, Crow. For once Cain found himself unable to defeat his instructor, and became a devoted pupil of Crow beside Crow’s son (and Cain’s cousin) Rayze. Cain used Crow’s teachings in an attempt to kill the Holy Ghost, which resulted in him being severely injured and Crow being killed by an irate Ghost. Afterwards Cain resolved to feign loyalty and became one of the Ghost’s new warlords, an elite fighter called a Deathwalk. He easily defeated his senior warrior Brevara, taking the position of First for himself making him leader of the sarans and second in command of the entire Holy Order behind the Holy Ghost himself. As he reached maturity, the Ghost paired Cain with another granddaughter of his called Veruca (hoping the further enforcement of Oversaran genes into the Royal bloodline would produce an even stronger fighter. Rayze, who knew her more closely than Cain did, warned him that their cousin was a dangerous individual, advice he eventually couldn’t help but heed. Despite the close relationship the two shared, Cain and Veruca never gave the Ghost any children with Cain eventually banishing her from his sight. This caused the Ghost to scramble to find a suitable mate for Cain, but his plans were all for naught with the appearance of a saran from Earth signaling his final destruction. Members The Sarada Clan some of the most powerful sarans ever to exist. Main The main branch existed in an unbroken line of patrilineal descent to Sarada, the great Oversaran and first Saran King. The position of head of the main branch always went to the most powerful son (usually the oldest) of the previous King. After assuming the Throne, the King, his mate and their children would become the new Main family while the Kings siblings and their children would become the new Branch. When the Holy Order took over Kazan, life in the Saran Royal Family became particularly brutal with male children being forced to fight eachother to the death to weed out the weak. Sarada: Oversaran, First Saran King and Clan Founder Ashora: Last King of the Saran Empire before the return of Rao, was killed by Zanko. Aragoran: A powerful warrior, father of Arisada, Renta, and Dashora Arisada: Firstborn son of Aragoran and his mate Jaina and former Holy Warlord. Leader of the rebellion to overthrow the Holy Order and restore the Saran Royal Family. Renta: Second child of Aragoran. Arisada was forced to kill him to determine who was stronger. Dashora: Third son of Aragoran and Jaina. Former Holy Warlord, called the Mighty King because of his great power and battle prowess. Father of Cain, Talena, and Torm Cain: Dark Prince of the Sarans and Commander of the Holy Order, First Among the Deathwalks, firstborn son of Dashora and Robia Talena: Daughter of Dashora and Robia Torm: Second son of Dashora and Robia Branch Whenever a new King was crowned, his younger/less powerful siblings would become the Branch members of the family and serve as vassals to the Main line. Ishora: Younger brother of Ashora and branch member of the Sarada Clan, father of Zanko. Makara: Zanko's older brother and the pair bonded mate of Asha, killed by Zanko Zanko: Second son of Ishora. Oversaran and Holy Ghost, Master of the Holy Order Jemma: Branch member of the Sarada Clan who possessed an unusually strong Aura, was taken as a mate by the Holy Ghost. Robia: Daughter of Zanko and Jemma, older sister of Zura and Emi and mate of Dashora. Mother of Cain, Talena and Torm Zura: Daughter of Zanko and Jemma, Mother of Veruca Emi: Daughter of Zanko and Jemma, Mother of Rayze by Crow Veruca: Daughter of Zura, intended mate of Cain Rayze: Deathwalk, only son of Emi and Crow Trivia - Upon meeting their older brother, the hidden Sarada twins Talena and Torm asked their older brother what life would have been like had they grown up on Kazan. Cain told them that had they grown up on Kazan he would have been forced to kill them by the Ghost.